Jasper Turns Gay
by Red on the Head00
Summary: Sequel to Bella Turns Emo! R


**Jasper turns gay! **

**By: RedOnTheHead00**

**Sequel to Bella Turns Emo**

**(A/N: Okay first off Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Google or any of the characters you may recognize in this fic!)**

**WARNING: I will apologize before-hand- I apologize to all homosexual readers who feel offended of this story, this is no offense to them. I'm not that rude- if I get a lot of complaints then TOO BAD! It's my story, use my motto- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**So enjoy the fic! ***Rated T because I'm paranoid! *** Note: This is about a day after the Emo thingy**

"I will see you around…. Six tonight, Bella" Edward, Bella's _lover_, said to the latter.

"Okay, Edward! I heard you the first fucking time!" the brunette complained quite loudly shoving her lover out of their bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Come oooonnn," a small pixie like girl, Alice, said childishly.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving. Jasper, take care of her, unlike _last time_," Edward said giving the blond a hard look, while exiting the house with the rest of the Cullen family.

**5 minutes later**

"Oh my gosh, he's _still_ staring!" Bella exclaimed a few minutes later, while looking out the window.

"Is he really?" Jasper asked his voice quivering as he pressed his back to the door in attempt to feel safer.

"Yep," Bella replied, popping the 'p', as she waved at Edward wildly and smiled broadly.

"Okay then, lets just close the blinds," Jasper said as he quickly did so. "Well I will be in the study if you need me." He swiftly walked off into the blind abyss of a fiery depth! Ha-ha, just kidding- he walked off to the left hallway, not the right one with the creepy old cross and cobwebs everywhere.

"Jas-per," Bella's voice echoed through out the house. "I'm bored oh, shiny!" The brunette was quite for a couple of hours after words.

While the short-attention spanned-woman entertained herself, Jasper went online- onto Goggle to be exact. There he typed in 'How to act gay'. See Jaspers mind was in a dark-evil-revenge mode; also know as well, revenge. Where he thought of creepy and twisted ways to get back at Isabella Marie Swan for the torment he received from her _lover_, Edward. The blond crackled evilly as the page started too loaded; when the page was fully loaded Jasper printed at a click of a button, laughing manically.

"This is like totally like great like I'm sooo like going to like get like Bella!" Jasper squealed, "Ehhh I am a little to good at this…" He said after words.

"Bel-la," Jasper called as he entered the room the brunette was in. "Gasp! I _cannot_ believe what you are _wearing_, girlfriend!" Bella looked down at her All Time Low T-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, some what worried for her blond friend.

"Well it's _obvious_ that those rags of clothes you are wearing are…. Are k-k-n-n-knock- offs," He shuddered at the word.

"Well, _yeah_, I mean _I _bought them- duh," Bella replied, referring to how she has no job.

"Oh yeah, you have no sense in fashion- I forgot, but thanks for reminding me!" The crazy blonde laughed hysterically.

"O-Kay then…" Bella quickly became scared for her life and grabbed the metal bat from under her giant bed- don't ask …. Just- just don't… Bella quickly glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, 5:58. I just have to endure two more minutes of this- this- this LUNATIC, Bella thought to herself. Jasper kept talking, not seeming to realize that the brunette was not listening when the front door opened. Japer cocked his head to the side, like a puppy Bella thought absentmindedly, his eyes had shown just a flicker of the evil, twisted mind that was behind the plan and the blonde got a wicked smile on his handsome face.

"EDDIE!" Jasper yelled in a nasally voice- sounding quite like Lauren Mallory- as he frolicked down the stairs and 'gracefully' tackled 'Eddie'.

"What the fuck?" was Edward's wise response.

"What? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember last _night_?" Jasper questioned.

"Last night? What the _hell _are you going on about, you creepy little- little- little- PERSON?" Edward finally got out. Jasper's response was quite shocking, yet full of hilarity- he ran away sobbing about ungrateful vampire lovers.

………

Jasper entered the room again looking very sheepish at Edward, obviously ignoring Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward- I over reacted. It seems as though you have forgotten last night." Jasper smoothly slid closer to Edward, so they were shoulder to shoulder. "Would you like me to remind you? To help you remember?" He asked suggestively. Bella's eyes widened dangerously, and Edward would have gagged if he were human. Jasper's hand slithered over Edward's shoulder, pulling him close and whispered something that Bella couldn't hear, but the brunette suspected it to be appalling since Edward's face twisted and mimed vomiting.

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Bella asked, hand on her jutted out hip.

"Yes, yes I am. You got a problem with it?" Jasper replied snottily. At that moment Alice walked in, if Jasper noticed he didn't show any signs of it.

"Fine then; I suppose this would be a good time to tell you both that I've been going gout with Alice." With that Bella took Alice's hand and dragged the pixie like girl to her bedroom. Jasper and Edward stood still, not moving until they heard moaning and thumping coming from up stairs- Alice's room to be exact. Jasper collapsed onto the couch and said, "It was a _joke. _A joke! My _wife_ and your _girlfriend _they're- they're," Jasper groaned and ran a hand down his face stalking out of the house into the forest to go be Jasper- emo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Inside of Alice's Room:**

Bella was pounding rhythmically on the door, sometimes on the nearby wall, while Alice was moaning and groaning loudly- Bella in time with her. They would say things like 'Oh yeah,' or 'Faster, harder,' things of the sort. When they heard the front door slam close Alice peeked out side of her room, grinned and turned to Bella.

"Mission accomplished," she said, her and the brunette bumped fists, their faces almost splitting in half from smiling so much.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Now- REVIEW! …Or else…. :D **

***~*Date and Time Finished: Thursday, May 20, 2010- 8:15 pm. *~***


End file.
